The present invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly to a structure of a knife which is adapted to cut the carpet and capable of storing and assembling different kind of blades.
Generally, a heavy duty artistic knife or other cutting means adapted to cut the carpet requires different blade. However, there are cutting tools can only suit to one or two kinds of blades. But the cutting of carpet requires many kind of blades to cope with different cutting conditions. Thus the operator has to prepare a lot of knives of different blades that causes great inconvenience to the operator.
Besides, many of these knives have blade chamber to store the spare blades which have always been applied with the lubricating oil for rust-proof. But one is difficult to pick up the spare blade on one by one basis due to the sticky of the oil and the thin of the blade. Therefore, some of the producers embeds a magnet in the wall of the chamber. Because of the magnetic attraction, that causes more difficult to pick up a single blade from the chamber.
Further, the operator needs a pressing means to press the carpet when it becomes crepe or beside a wall so that is a wearisome job for an operator to repeatedly change the tools.